


三日永昼

by jhytvg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cannot get out this room unless, Established Relationship, Just before the end of patch 5.0, M/M, Soul Sex, 不XX就不能出去的房间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 微博上的“不XX就不能出去的房间”梗，在这样的房间遇到了已死的爱人会如何的十四爱梅。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 11





	三日永昼

**Author's Note:**

> 十四席的ID使用了国服翻译。我不会写肉，提前道歉了……【

“唔……‘不做爱就出不去的房间’？是什么意思？”

那家伙指着门上挂着的牌子，满满好奇地询问着。爱梅特赛尔克不想看到他，偏过脸盯着一片空白的墙壁。

“我哪里知道。”

来到这个可疑的房间里，大约是有三十分钟了。

刚醒来见到眼前人的时候爱梅特赛尔克几乎是失态地吼出“你怎么在这里！”没想到对方竟也一脸不解地表示自己正在旅途之中，断没道理突然见到留在家乡的恋人。

“我应该没有因为太想你而不小心发动召请繁星的，对吧？”他开玩笑似的说。

爱梅特赛尔克闭上了眼睛：“不，你没有。”

“这里也不是我们的房间，说明我应该也不是因为太想你而不小心把自己传送过来了。”那家伙还在没心没肺地笑。爱梅特赛尔克厌烦地扭开了脸。

“对，这里不是。亚马乌罗提没有这种房间，你也不应该出现在这里。”

他听到房间对面传来叹气声。

“是发生了什么事吗，哈迪斯？”天哪，距离他上次被呼唤这个名字是有多久了，“你不会还记着我上次带回来的怪鸟吧？这次一定不会了。”

“那是你的事。”他胡乱朝着门挥手，“门就在那边，快继续做你的工作去。我也有事要做。”

“可我打不开门啊，哈迪斯。”

这下哈迪斯终于正视了那个人。

“连一道门都打不开，这不像你。”他皱起眉，“你不会拉错了方向吧？”

他这位精通战斗技术的同事叹了口气，伸手拽住门把手用力推拉两下向他示意。果然，那道门一点动静都没有，连门扇都没有发出一丝声响。

“那就用魔法，或者蛮力也行，砸开它。”哈迪斯不耐烦地说。

阿谢姆席摊摊手，朝着门随便放了个火球。门没有反应。他转过来耸肩，满脸都是“你看，我说了吧？”

“你让开，我来试试。”

哈迪斯看着他退到一边，便朝着那扇门打了个响指。他本来设想着万一门炸成碎片会伤到他们两个，还设下了结界。结果，他的魔力像是泥牛入海一样，碰到那扇门的同时就消失了踪迹。

“啧，”他加大魔力量又打了两下响指。照理来说在他这个级别的魔力输出下哪怕是水晶塔的金属大门都该碎成渣了，可这扇看似普普通通的木门竟然还是纹丝不动。

“这是什么东西？”爱梅特赛尔克发誓，他活到这时候，连自己年龄都忘了，但从来没见过任何一个东西能如此坚固。不，也不能说坚固。因为他感知到自己的魔力在碰到门扇的同时骤然消失无踪，不知道被送到哪个次元去了。

这是连他都不曾见过的可怕的防御魔法。

“不要皱着眉，哈迪斯。”那家伙不知何时已经凑了过来，还伸手来揉他的眉心，“没关系的。你看，那牌子上不就写着出去的方法吗？”

两个人同时看向那个牌子。

“不做爱就无法出去的房间”。他来回读了十遍，正着来倒着来，都没有看出任何一点其他的意思。

“所以，要做吗？”

“不！”他毫不犹豫脱口而出，“不做。”

“啊……那好吧。”那家伙举起双手，“当然是要你愿意才能做，哈迪斯。不过，你这是在生气吗？”

“不，我没有生气。”他否认。他确实没有生气，因为现在他能感受到的只有无力。也许我应该生气的，他想着，被人如此恶作剧，真是几万年来的极大耻辱。但看着眼前这张脸他又生不起气了。恶作剧也好，让他见到了思念万年的人，已经可以称得上一个奇迹。

所以他才不能现在就答应这个人。他当然很想念和恋人亲近的感觉，但如果做了，就再也见不到了。

“我只是不想做。”他握紧了身下的床单，这个房间有着巨大的床，想必就是为了让他们做爱，“没有心情。”

“当然。”十四人委员会的旅行者毫不怀疑地接受了他的理由，“听你的，我亲爱的。”

然后，那家伙就干脆利落地脱下外衣，三两下爬上了床。

“你做什么？”哈迪斯瞪着他。

“干什么……当然是睡觉啊！”

“哈？”

“有床，有被子，还有枕头。”那家伙拍着那些东西，“既然我们不打算做，那就随遇而安，在这里睡一觉好啦！”

“我不想睡。”

“你看上去很累了。”他强调着，“我不在家的时候，你就喜欢熬夜。看，都有黑眼圈了。”

“我有试着睡觉，被吵醒了。”哈迪斯垂下头，“不是熬夜。”

他想起艾里迪布斯过来喊他起床的那一天。英雄杀害了拉哈布雷亚老爷子，调停者告诉他，我去把他收拾掉。

那个英雄……既然是眼前这个人的一部分，当然不会被轻易干掉。所以他自然也不能再睡，只能挣扎着继续开工。

接着，英雄就来到了自己面前，带着无知的笑容和光辉璀璨却残缺不全的灵魂。

烦人。真的很烦人。爱梅特赛尔克搓了搓脸，抬头看向眼前一脸担忧的爱人。

“好吧，我知道了……就睡一小会。”他还是妥协了，“你记得叫我起床。”

他躺上枕头闭上了眼，感受着阿谢姆凑过来给自己盖上柔软的被子。那家伙可能还想伸手环住他，被他轻轻推开。如果被暌违一万年之久的温暖再次包围，他不知道自己会不会崩溃。所以他背对着恋人蜷缩起来，在睡眠带走他意识前的最后一秒，也不知道是盼着醒来发现这只是个梦，还是醒来看到自己还在这恶作剧的房间里面。

他从梦里惊醒。

“不，不——你在哪！你在哪里！”

“我在这里，哈迪斯，嘘，我抓住你了。”

哈迪斯喘着气偏过头，看到恋人一脸担忧地躺在自己身边，见自己醒了便张开双臂环住自己，右手一下下抚摸着自己的头发。

“做噩梦了吗……嘘，没事的，不愿意说就不用说什么。我就在这里，哪里也不去。反正，你知道的，我就算想跑也出不去啊。”

哈迪斯无力地看了一眼牌子上的字，叹出一口气，将脸埋进了恋人的颈窝。已经不习惯了，被他这样抱着，得到亲吻和爱抚的感觉变得如此陌生。扮演残次品的人生里倒是也有被人拥抱的时候，但那些永远也比不上眼前之人随手为之的一个抚摸。

“今天想出去吗？”阿谢姆轻声问他。

“不，没心情。”他说。但这一次他没有推开对方的力气了，被稳稳环在怀里，额头上感受到太阳一般炽热的呼吸。

哈迪斯突然发现自己的天眼没有了。这么看，他在这个房间里恐怕是古代人哈迪斯的外表。不然眼前这人也没法认出他来啊，毕竟他是没有看灵魂的眼睛的。

说到看……

“不可以擅自看。”他将话压到阿谢姆的锁骨上，“我会生气。”

“不，我不看。”那人说着继续爱抚他的发丝，“我答应过哈迪斯，你不允许的情况下，一定不会看你的过去。有意无意都不会，你放心。”

“嗯……”哈迪斯深吸一口气，“给我讲讲你这次的旅程？”

“什么，已经等不及要听了吗？我只是刚走了个开头而已。”阿谢姆的笑声在他胸腔里回荡，哈迪斯能感受到每一次震颤，“本想着回去再慢慢和你说……但既然哈迪斯想听，我就提前告诉你吧。”

然后他开始讲述一个比起真实更像是幻想小说的故事。里面有两只头的未命名生物，星河里有没有鱼的讨论和种出一片花海的小村子。阿谢姆讲到兴起，会随手画出当时的画面浮在空中。旅行者的眼睛发亮，而哈迪斯只是一味地盯着他瞧。

“你看我做什么呢？”阿谢姆终于忍不住笑出声来，“我在讲奇怪的毛团子，不是我这张脸。”

“也许我觉得你的脸像毛团子呢。”哈迪斯装作嫌弃，被他凑上来用下巴一顿胡乱蹭，边蹭边笑着说“这哪里毛团子了嗯？”最终哈迪斯翻身将人压到床上，用体重压住他才让他暂且作罢。

身下的恋人看着他，眼神柔和。像是被蛊惑了一般，哈迪斯弯腰低头，将嘴唇印到他唇上。

他们交换了一个干净利落的亲吻。

在热度略有升级倾向的同时哈迪斯已经直起身来，笑着拍拍对方的脸：“好了，我要起床了。你要是想继续躺着就请便。”

阿谢姆苦笑，看着他爬起来套上衣服：“起来也没多少地方供你活动哦，哈迪斯。”

哈迪斯看了他一眼：“那也不能继续和你躺着。”

“也许做点什么吃吗？昨晚我们就没有吃饭。”

“我不饿。”他直言拒绝，想了想，打了个响指变出了之前在水晶都借来打发时间的童话书，“你要是觉得饿自己变面包吃。”

“不，我也不饿。”阿谢姆蹭了过来，“是什么书？魔法学的论文吗？”

“只是打发时间的小孩子的书。”他拍拍大幅插图，“讲了一群小孩试图做对每一件事，最后却闯了大祸的故事。”

“听上去很有趣，给我讲讲吗？”

哈迪斯顿了顿。

“不了。我不想大声念。”

“好吧。”

他的恋人贴到他背上。

“那我可以靠着你就这样坐着吗？”

“……随你。”

结果那家伙就真的得寸进尺，原地不动靠了足足好几个小时。哈迪斯的书则是几小时都没能翻过一页，一直停留在那个拎着大斧子，一脸对未来的憧憬的少年最初的旅途上。

第三天起床后，哈迪斯依然一点都没有感到饥饿。

终于不能忍受的阿谢姆用创造魔法做了些食物出来，正确而精致的味道里还带着阿谢姆流的自由发挥，拐弯抹角地总会有些惊喜。哈迪斯被他劝着吃了两口还是缺乏胃口，又有些放不下，便继续有一下没一下地小口啃。

阿谢姆哭笑不得：“不想吃就不要强迫自己。”

“我只是在想事情。”他的目光越过食物看向不知道多远的虚无，“不知道亚马乌罗提怎么样了。”

“一定很安全的。”牧星人安抚地揉他的肩，“如果出了事，议会会启动法术把我直接抓回去。”

我说的不是这个亚马乌罗提。“不过这个房间同样也不允许使用召请繁星吧……”哈迪斯咬下最后一口，“我知道你试过。”

“被你发现了。”阿谢姆摸摸鼻子，“确实试过，毫无反应石沉大海，我认为应该是一切魔法都无法离开这房间的范畴。但如果是外面的人使用召请，我至少会收到一点消息吧。”

“也许。”他推开盘子，“我吃完了。”

阿谢姆原地坐着，挥挥手将盘子和残渣全部消去了。他的创造魔法永远用得过于随意，但哈迪斯知道自己爱着这样的他。

所以，才有不得不问他的一个问题。

“——，”他呼唤恋人的真名，陌生而熟悉的音节在他口中像苦糖一样滚过，“如果有一天……有一天我做出了和你相反的决定，水火不容的那种，你还会这样对我吗？”

阿谢姆一怔，伸手过来贴住哈迪斯的脸。

“说什么傻话呢，哈迪斯。”他爽朗一笑，“那只是理念上的分歧，我们可以慢慢辩论。就算是辩论不出什么结果，我也永远尊重你的选择。我可能会走上另一条路，但我永远都会爱你。”

像是心头的某块巨石被挪开了，哈迪斯深深吸了口气。

“……我们来做吧。”

有那么一瞬间，哈迪斯几乎以为阿谢姆会拒绝他了。但他只是皱了皱眉，便爽快地点了头。

“心情好些了吗？那很好。想怎么做呢哈迪斯？我都听你的。”

哈迪斯别开脸：“我不知道……你来做吧，我相信你。”

“你确定吗？”

“废话……！……唔！”

迎面而来的浓烈的亲吻打断了他的薄怒。哈迪斯有那么一瞬间想要咬下去，但这感觉实在是太好了，好得让他几乎是立刻便手软脚软再也使不出发狠的劲来。

这样的感觉，大约是一万两千年不曾有过了。

慢慢地，他的手臂环住了恋人的身躯，阿谢姆的手在他背上来回抚摸，也不知道是试图安慰他还是单纯想摸摸他。一吻终了，哈迪斯半睁开眼，看到恋人对他放出一个温和的微笑来。

“我爱你，哈迪斯。”

“我知道。”他低声回答。阿谢姆笑笑，印了个吻在他鼻尖上。他的手开始碰触衣服下面掩藏的部分，哈迪斯吸着气将额头贴到他额上，也试着伸手摸摸恋人的身体。阿谢姆的动作准确而迅速，很快地，哈迪斯已经大汗淋漓，衣服也挂在了手肘上。那家伙可恶的手指从他体内撤出来，又是一连串的亲吻落在他脖子上。

接着，阿谢姆开口了。

“就算我死了，哈迪斯，我的灵魂也永远会记得爱着你的感觉。”

哈迪斯感到自己喉咙一紧。“你……知道了吗……”

“当然。我亲爱的，打从你一开始臭着脸拒绝我的时候我就知道，未来一定发生了什么吧。”

“你……”

“是我离开你了吗，哈迪斯？”他定定地对上哈迪斯略微躲闪的眼，“不，我相信我不会。我只是去找其他的方法，然后死在那里了，是吗？”

“不要说了……”

“那个我没有来得及告诉你，我现在再不说，就更没有机会了。你要听。哈迪斯——我爱你。”

哈迪斯闭上了眼，被他扯到怀里紧紧抱住。

“我爱你，所以我绝不会抛弃你。我一定不是故意不见你，一定到最后一刻都思念着你。即使是死后我的灵魂也必然会回到冥界宠儿的你身边。假使我连灵魂都碎裂了，那最大的那个碎片也会不断呼喊着深爱的你的名字。”

发出誓言的同时，他深深进入了哈迪斯的身体。在剧烈的快感中哈迪斯感到自己的灵魂正拼命探出手去，而他的恋人也张开了那光辉璀璨的美丽灵魂，正面接纳了他的无声恳求。

亚马乌罗提人最高的亲密不过如此。两人的灵魂相互交融，你中有我，我中有你，就连意识都无限接近于一。这就是所谓的至尊无影吗，哈迪斯忍不住想，也没觉得变强了多少啊。接着他得到一阵回荡在灵魂里的笑声作为回应。

虽然不知道那是什么，但我觉得你很高兴，哈迪斯。

这不是高兴，我只是一直很好奇，现在突然感受到一点了。

又是一阵笑声，他也跟着笑了出来。

哈迪斯感受着灵魂——也不知道是自己的还是他的，他们之间毫无边界了——慵懒的舒展，疲劳几乎被一扫而光。某个称不上自我的存在感受到轻蹭，像左脚蹭右脚，又像是和恋人躲在被子里的小小亲密。仿佛有人在舔他高高扬起的脖子，又或者是他在舔吻对方呢？分不清了，一切都融合颠倒，自我有两个，自我只有一个，感受有两个，感受又只有一个。

他可能在尖叫，可能在哽咽，肉体上他们也结合在一起，感受都是双倍反馈到灵魂里面。他同时被进入和进入着，被抓挠和抓挠着。他模糊地扯住阿谢姆的头发，将自己的嘴唇覆上对方的额头。

“啊……”他听到自己难耐的喘息，和对方的轻笑。而他自己也在笑，对方也在粗重地呼吸。指尖——灵魂的尖端——嘴唇——胸前——灵魂的中心——全部，全部都像是沉在了温暖的水中，同时爱抚，同时被爱抚。

这是残次品永远也无法感受到的至上幸福。

在最后的决堤袭来的瞬间，他眼前一片白色辉光。也不知道是来自太阳的灵魂，还是他自己的无上愉快。只知道分开的一瞬间，灵魂和身体都火热地快乐着，熏熏然的自在。他懒懒地侧过脸去看着恋人，阿谢姆也朝他看过来。他们一起露出了笑容。

同时，虽然只是微弱的，但也不容听错的声音从房间那头传了过来——是门锁开启的声音。

有那么一分钟，两个人都没有动。接着，哈迪斯撑起身子，凑过去在阿谢姆嘴角咬了一小口。

“真的开了啊。”阿谢姆盯着他看，“这么着急走吗，哈迪斯？”

“这样的魔法房间，哪怕是不肯走也会直接把我们吐出去吧。”哈迪斯垂下眼，“与其被迫分开，我更想自己把握一次。”

“嗯……你说得对。”阿谢姆抬手摸摸他的脸，“那就由你来决定这次的分别吧，我亲爱的。让我来做一次那个被留下的人。”

“好。”他点点头。他的衣服就放在旁边，一个响指就自动穿在了他身上。刚才的亲密接触仿佛对肉体没什么影响，他站起身来，慢慢走到了木门前面。

这一次，只消轻轻一推，木门就洞开了。门外有雾。他知道，踏出这扇门的同时，自己就再也见不到身后的人了。

“……再见。”他低声向自己灵魂的爱人告别，“路上要小心。”

这几乎是他能说出来的，最接近于“我也爱你”的回答了。阿谢姆显然是听懂了，从他身后发出低沉的笑声。

“再见，哈迪斯。愿太阳永远照耀你前行的路。”

哈迪斯没有回头，只是轻颔并走出了门。只是踏出一步，周围的环境便完全不同了。黑风海底没有清风也没有太阳，只有永久静谧的海天沉沉地悬在头顶。

爱梅特赛尔克转身向着人民秘书局走去。他还有些手续要办，以等待那个人的灵魂碎片来到自己面前。

END


End file.
